


JWP 2020 #29: There Are Limits

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Disguise, M/M, Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson and Holmes discuss Holmes' mastery of disguise. Written for JWP #29 over on Watson's Woes.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #29: There Are Limits

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Completely silly to the point of crack, except these are the RDJ movies we're talking about, so it's all in spec. 
> 
> **Prompt** : To the Makeup Table! Focus on Holmes and/or Watson in disguise – for a case, or for any other reason.

“You are truly a master of disguise, Holmes.”

“Thank you, Watson.”

“…as long as your disguises are confined to the male gender.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m sorry, Old Cock, but I _have_ seen you attempt to impersonate a woman several times now. I’m afraid that the results were… not convincing.”

“My dear boy!.”

“The Smith case. You attempted to disguise yourself as a debutante. I had to spill an entire glass of punch on myself to keep you from being noticed as you crossed the hall.”

“Very astute of you to have done so, and I thanked you for it, but that is hardly a fair example. I had less than ten minutes to assemble the disguise from Miss Smith’s rather limited wardrobe. The Warrington matter is a better example of my abilities when I have access to my own disguises.”

“And you made a very convincing widow, it’s true – just as long as you kept your face veil down. The moment you raised it - ”

“Which I only did to warn you, as I recall.”

“Very well, yes. You ruined your disguise deliberately that time. But Holmes, that’s my point. You can convey a woman’s movements very well. You can disguise your body’s shape with padding and corsetry. But your face…”

“What about my face? I have lovely eyes, I’ve been told.”

“They’re extraordinary. And your eyelashes are the envy of half the women in London, I’m sure. But your _chin_ , Holmes.”

“It is a trifle strong for a woman’s face, I suppose?”

“Very much so. Particularly if you haven’t shaved in the last day. There are a few women with chins as notable as yours, but I doubt any of _them_ leave stubble-burn on the hand that brushes their skin.”

“What about against lips?”

“I’m used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 29, 2020.


End file.
